herofandomcom-20200223-history
Maria Himesato
Maria Himesato (姫里マリア Himesato Maria) is one of the main characters in the second season of Aikatsu! (both in the arcade game (2014 series) and the anime adaption). She is formally introduced as the fourth main girl representing the Dream Academy community, making her official debut in episode 68 of the anime adaption. Her preferred brand is Aurora Fantasy. Bio Maria is a student of Dream Academy who appears to be good friends with Sora Kazesawa, as they're often seen together since her official debut, and even in her cameo debut. She is a cute-type idol and one of Dream Academy's models. It appears that she – along with Sora – has gained popularity as they were both seen on the front cover of a magazine. It was revealed in her debut episode that she is the daughter of a wealthy family who owns a farm in the mountains. Appearance Maria has caramel colored hair that is styled into ringlets with a portion held up with a flower hair band. She has dark purple eyes and fair skin. Personality Maria is a kind, gentle and soft-spoken girl. She is very considerate, as shown in episode 69, when she took into account everyone's likes for her house party. Maria is very sweet and good with cosmetics. Etymology Hime (姫) means Princess, referencing to her being an "ojō-sama" and Sato (里) means village; most likely referring to her home in the mountains which is located near a village. Maria (マリア) has many translations. In Latin it can mean "wished for child" or "star of the sea". Despite the name's non-Japanese origin, it has decent popularity as a girl's name in Japan. Trivia *Her zodiac Sign is Aries. *She is the only cute idol whose given name is written in katakana and not hiragana. *Maria is the third idol to wear a floral hair clip, the other two being Sora Kazesawa and Sakura Kitaōji. *Maria is the second main idol to share not just her brand with another idol, but also her singer. **She and Sakura later share their singing voice with Sora and Kokone Kurisu. *She made a cameo appearance at the end of episode 67. **This makes her the second person to have an appearance at the end of the episode before their official debut, preceded by Kaede Ichinose who did the same in episode 33. **This also makes her the third character to have more than one cameo before her debut. She is preceded by Ran who, unlike her, had a speaking role in both cameo debuts instead of one, and Sora, who had a non-speaking role in both. *Maria is the fourth person to debut in her Premium Rare Coord and the sixth to not debut in her basic coord. *She shares her given name with Maria Hikawa from the anime series Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. **She also shares her given name to Maria Cadenzavna Eve from the Senki Zesshō Symphogear franchise. **She also shares her given name to Maria Kanamori from Kiratto☆PriChan. Gallery Img c-11.png Aikatsu! - mariahimesato.png Aikatsu_Maria_Eyecatch_1.png Aikatsu!_-_68_13.09.png Screenshot_20191221-122923_Video_Player.jpg Bild17.jpg Maria-chan.jpg C28bb850.jpg Aikatsu!_-_68_19.36.png 螢幕快照_2016-04-01_上午10.14.54.png Screen Shot 2019-10-05 at 1.25.31 AM.png Screenshot_20191221-115705_Video_Player.jpg Category:Aikatsu! Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Female Category:Anime Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Manga Heroes